rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Asgarnian Empire
Holy Asgarnian Empire '(Holy Kingdom of Asgarnia) was a state that incorporated the cities of Rimmington, Taverley, Burthorpe, Port Sarim, Draynor, and its capital, Falador, into one unified state in a space that was slightly larger than the historic Kingdom of Asgarnia. The Empire was widely known for restoring a civilized and centralized form of government to Asgarnia, as well as maintaining a pro-unification stance towards all territories that are considered to be Asgarnian geographically. Although the group now controls no land, there are still meetings between few to discuss Asgarnia, and how the members within the group can better the region. History Gaining Power A coup was created in Asgarnia to force King Varis Grey out of power. The Kinshra Knights and his own servants were actively plotting against him. Through the madness, the Adalhard family found a weak point. With much planning, the Adalhards and Kinshra were going to strike and take Asgarnia by force, all by using Varis’ trust. Days before the rebellion was to start, though, Varis heard of what was to come and ceded all of his land to Kandarin. King Oliver Cleeves, a former Asgarnian Admiral, was given all Asgarnia lands. Many parts of Asgarnia were unsupportive of this action, but what could they do? Kandarin was a well structured region. Not to mention they sent an army as fast as possible to secure the new land. Luckily, they did not wish to keep Asgarnia. They held a vote between former ruler Joseph Adalhard and a local statesman. The choice seemed to be undecided until one afternoon. Kandarin guardsmen attempted to bribe the Adalhard into giving them his Saradomin Idol. He declined, and surely thought he was out of the race. They did say that they were a huge part of his point factor. However, days later the winner was announced. Joseph Adalhard would once again rule Asgarnia. New Nation Created Given Falador, Port Sarim and Rimmington, the lower areas of Asgarnia were united under one house, the Military was able to be restructured, along with many laws that outlined domestic rights and privileges. Ministries were created to handle the rising issues of the new government, including the Ministries of Domestic and Foreign affairs, the Ministry of Defence, and the Ministry of National Wealth. A small council was created to keep the power balanced. The council votes on important actions, from creating or breaking alliances to the positioning of the military. The region was now known as United Asgarnia! Royal Family Adalhard Creators of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. They are one of the most noble families within the region of Asgarnia. They have held more positions of leadership than any other family in Asgarnia. The Patriarch is Joseph Adalhard Joseph Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 42 Place of Birth: Northern Port Sarim Joseph Adalhard is the patriarch of the Adalhard family, aswell as the first leader of the Empire. Jennifer Jacques-Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 40 Place of Birth: Falador Jennifer(Jenny) is the mother of all Adalhard children, besides Matthew Adalhard. Her and Joseph Adalhard are husband and wife. Jak Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 20 Place of Birth: Falador Jak Adalhard is the oldest son within the Adalhard family. He is the next in line for all Adalhard assets. Julia Adalhard Status: Dead Age: 20 Place of Birth: Falador Julia Adalhard is twin to Jak Adalhard. She was kidnapped by Kinshra, but was extracted back during a secretive plot. She then ran away and has not been seen since. Matthew Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 19 Place of Birth: Port Sarim Matthew has been adopted to the Adalhard's once his parents passed away. He was the son of Jenny's sister and her husband. Josephine Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 18 Place of Birth: Falador Josephine(Josie) is the third child of Joseph Adalhard. She, although not the oldest, has always been involved with politics while her siblings have not. Ana Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 11 Place of Birth: Karajama Ana Adalhard is the youngest daughter of Joseph and Jenny. She was born on Karajama while the two were vactioning. Raine Adalhard Status: Alive Age: 30 Place of Birth: Falador Raine is Joseph Adalhard's closest friend. He can trust him with absolutely everything, which is why he was invited to join the family and carry the name. Adalhard Blade The Adalhard Blade is a white short sword which houses a large sapphire in the hilt. Aslong as an Adalhard weilds the blade, there is hope for the family and Asgarnia. Grosvenor The Grosvenor family is known for the amount of military positions their family holds. Richard Grosvenor, the patriarch, commanded many men throughout his life. The Grosvenor family was granted the Empire from the Adalhard family. Richard Grosvenor Status: Alive Age: 30 Place of Birth: Varrock Richard was the successor of Joseph Adalhard during the First Year of the Sixth Age. Alissa Grosvenor Status: Alive Age: 28 Place of Birth: Unknown Alissa married Richard while he was the last Emperor of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Upon their marriage, he gave up his seat to Hayley K. Spears and they went to retire. Notable People Ehrick Elderon Status: Dead Age: 50 Place of Birth: Varrock Ehrick Elderon was a former king of Misthalin, and was a very close to friend to Joseph Adalhard. Ehrick Elderon helped watch over various Asgarnian units and he was awarded the title Grand Commander. "Jackal" Status: Alive Age: 24 Place of Birth: Varrock Jackal has an unknown name, well to the common folk that is. Jackal was one of the best Admiral's the Empire has ever had. He used his skill to turn the Navy into a dominating force. Catching Jackal sober is also a rare occurrence. Hayley K. Spears Status: Alive Age: Appears 30 Place of Birth: Rellekka Hayley Spears was the greatest Temple Knight Commander of history. She helped the Empire in various situations. She succeeded Richard Grosvenor when he retired with his wife. Pain Asgarn "the Grosvenor's Hand" Status: Retired, but alive. Age: 45.. Place of Birth: Port Sarim, Asgarnia. Pain Asgarn was given the highest White Knight rank of Marshal when Richard Grosvenor was given the position of Emperor after Joseph Adalhard. Erik Manak Status: Alive Age: 45 Place of Birth: Varrock Erik was promoted to Captain of the Falador Watch, the highest rank for the Falador Watch. He kept the streets protected from crime, and kept the Faladian people at ease. State Religion The Holy Asgarnian Empire has a state religion of Saradominism yet it does not discriminate against any other religion. As long as citizens are do not force their religion on others physically, there is no problem. Citizen's must obey all statute's of Asgarnia, no matter their religion. The government acknowledges and funds various churches besides ones which belong to Saradomin. Lands of the Holy Kingdom Burthorpe Burthorpe is the northern most town in Asgarnia. It is known for it's large standing castle located upon Castle Hill. The people in Burthorpe farm to make their living along with being the main arms supplying town in Asgarnia. Burthorpe has an ongoing war with the trolls located in the tunnels and caves to the north. Rejoining the Empire Burthorpe was given back to the Empire from King Brock Avery of Kandarin. Not much changed in Burthorpe besides the flags which flew above. Kandarin left Burthorpe in working shape, and most of the citizens which resided in the area rejoiced due to the fact they were back under Asgarnian rule. Although Kandarin never abused the people of Burthorpe, the people who lived in Burthorpe were Asgarnian and were pro-Asgarnian unification. There were no rebellions when Burthorpe rejoined Empire. Draynor Draynor is a recently rebuilt town, much bustle around as the people were well fed from food sent by individuals from Misthalin. The new leader, Count Logan Courval, works hard to improve the situation at Draynor as it is still recovering from the previous Dragonkin Worshipper raids. After a recent repair to the Draynor Manor, it now stands defiant against all who would oppose it and town together. The Market Place A hub for southern Misthalites and Asgarnian people to barter their goods. Items such as pigs, cows, chickens, wheat, and seeds can be found within the market. If you look hard enough, you can even find items which were lost in the years. Valuable books, gems and other treasures can be found within the Draynor market. It's the ideal place for patrons to unite. Count L. Courval Draynor needed a new Regent due to Count de Burgh not doing an effective job. They allow Logan Courval to take the job, as he has lived in Draynor for the entirety of his life, he knows the people and the land. Hopefully Count Courval will be able to enhance the living conditions for the people in the small farming town. So far, all reports show that he is doing a fantastic job! Exiting the Empire On 27 Bennath, Year 1(April 14, 2013), Count Logan Courval requested to leave the Kingdom of Asgarnia so Draynor could enter Misthalin. King Richard Grosvenor met with Count Logan Courval and they agreed that Draynor should remain under Misthalin due to the fact it was part of that region. Falador Falador is the capital city, also the largest and oldest, of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Formed after the unification of Asgarnia by King Raddallin, Falador is arguably the capital of the Saradominist religion, despite the state being secular. As it is at the intersection of the Misthalin-Kandarin and Falador-Sarim roads, Falador is a strategic trade city. With its strategicness comes great wealth, and trade is arguably responsible for the revenue from the local pub, The Rising Sun Inn, and the Casino, popularly known as The Party Room. The Castle The Castle in Falador, widely known as the White Knights’ Castle, is the seat of power in Asgarnia. Not only does it host a garrison of White Knights, but it also serves as the hall from within King Joseph Adalhard rules. Overall, the castle has been destroyed twice, first by New Haven forces who gave up a long battle for control over the masses, and lastly by King Aztarwyn. Currently, it lies in a fair shape, having been renovated and refitted with new artillery and a dual-portcullis system. Treasure Tower The Treasure Tower, or Tower of Gold is the largest tower within the castle. The tower contains many riches of the Empire. It's the main treasury of the Empire. It holds various items from an Adalhard Blade to the Idol of Saradomin. To common folk, this is only known by rumor. And from the outside, it looks like a normal tower. But it's not.... The doors within the tower are all double- reinforced with steel, and the staircases can be removed with ease. Upon the great tower is a glass cap. As long as the Empire rules over Asgarnia, the flame which sits at the top of the tower will continue to burn. Silver Iycene Great Sword After many months of scholars reading up on an old Saradomin camp located in the desert, the Emperor and his men set out on a journey. Crossing through Misthalin, and then Al-Kharid, they made their way to the desert. With plenty of water, they rode camels to the main locations on the map they had drawn up. Finally, after many hours, they made their way to the old site. As they began to plunder it for artifacts, protectors of the loot sprang up! After fighting a demonic force who was laid to rest there many, many years ago, they were free to once again look around. They found many old weapons and tablets of writing. The most important object which was found would be an old Silver Iycene Sword. Now, the sword sits in the center of the Castle's Courtyard. Below it is a plaque of all the members who helped in getting the great object. Hail Saradomin. Falador Salon In the north-west corner of the Great White City lies the Falador Salon. The building is one of the largest within Falador making it easy to find. The owner, Sweeney Todd is the only one who works within the large building and surprisingly never makes a man, woman or child wait too long! If you're in need of a trim or a shave, be sure to stop in! Prices are non-negotiable but keep in mind, they're quite fair! Fort Adalhard Fort Adalhard is located to the north of Falador and due east of Burthorpe. It houses a large amount of troops whom are dedicated to protecting the north-western border. It is equipped with a large beacon system which can be seen by the city watch in Falador in minutes. In addition to being a central warning system, Fort Adalhard is also the main military technologies development site. (Fort Adalhard is the Goblin Village) Fort Vallance and Vallance Military Academy Fort Vallance is located north-east of Falador and west of Barbarian Village. It's the main outpost which looks over the roads from Misthalin to Asgarnia, in the north. It has many fixed cannons which focus on the road, from both ways. Due to its elevation, it can also oversee the roads from Falador to the Taverley wall. The men stationed at Fort Vallance are also in charge of the Wilderness - Asgarnia border. The men stationed here are some of the best in the armed forces. They deal with constant bandit attacks from the Wilderness and often have to hunt for their own food. Combined with some of the most intelligent officers around, a very formidable fighting force is created. Many of the best leaders and troops at the other forces were once stationed here for training. Port Sarim Formerly known as, “The Kinsport”, Port Sarim has been through many changes. Firstly, large granite walls surround the land area of Port Sarim. The docks have been refitted with wood that is significantly better seasoned than the predecessor, leaving it even stronger when storms come around. The clearance from the water surface to the sea bottom has been increased to allow larger vessels to pass through the inlet. The Rusty Anchor can no longer stay open throughout the late night and early morning. It’s now limited from twelve to twelve, to create a more family friendly atmosphere. The Docks The main income of the southern region of Asgarnia is through the docks of Port Sarim. Being recently renovated, the docks can now house more ships, extending the amount of goods which can be processed. Currently citizens of Asgarnia can board charter ships to take them to the various regions, such as: *Kharida *Kandarin *Karamja *Misthalin *Zealoplis Fort Grosvenor Fort Grosvenor is located in the southern area of Port Sarim. It can only house a small amount of men, but is almost virtually impossible to capture. It sits above deep trenches with longbowmen on duty around the clock. Fort Grosvenor is the main southern stronghold within the Empire. (Fort Grosvenor is the Port Sarim Jail) Galewood(Rimmington) ...To be implemented Taverley Taverley is known for the druids which reside in the town. It's known for peace and prosperity. The town sits next to White Wolf Mountain, which means it's a booming town for trade as all land merchants use the mountain to get between Asgarnia and Kandarin. The town provides one of the largest defenses for western Asgarnia: Meir's Wall. Meir's Wall spans from Burthorpe to Lake of the Empress'(Lake Crystalmere) in Taverley. ''Taverley along with Burthorpe was granted back to Asgarnia by King Brock Avery I of Kandarin. The Holy Asgarnian Empire Colony of Southern Karamja On 19 Rintra, 169, the Emperor and a few trusted White Knights made their way across the Southern Ocean to Musa Point. They landed just south of the current Concendo General store. They've come to create a colony to increase revenue for the Empire along with harvesting much resources. Colony Development *Construct an identical lighthouse to the one on Mudskipper Point. (Waiting on approval) *Create various fishing docks, along with shipping docks. *Create various fields for domestic crops. *Construct new mills to for lumber and ore. *Construct a canal within the current land bridge. The Empire claims some land on the western coast, of the southern island along with the entire northern shore of the southern island. 'Immediate Updates: ' A checkpoint has been created for men traveling from the northern island, south. It is two bronze coins to pass through, and there is no charge to return back. The foundation for the Lighthouse Bree was laid. Military Within all major towns and cities under Empire rule are local militias. They’re the force which make up the Asgarnian Military when united. There are two divisions of forces within Asgarnia: the army and the navy. Army This group contains both men who use melee and ranged weapons. It is split into two groups, the infantry and the ranged. Infantry The Infantry are all equipped with the same items. They’re specialists with their arms, and trained for survival. Practicing daily, they are a superior force. Uniform * Steel Full Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Steel Spear - Used for marching, creating defensive walls or throwing. * Steel Short Sword - Used for close combat. * Steel Square Shield - Used for defence with spear or sword. Rangers The Rangers have two divisions, longbowmen and crossbowmen. Longbowmen are trained specifically for defending high elevated places, such as walls and hills. They’re taught to primarily shoot as far as they can, sacrificing precision. Crossbowmen, are trained in an opposite manner. Since the Crossbow can do all of the work, it’s up to the men to line up their shot. Uniform * Steel Medium Helmet * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Steel Chainbody * Steel Plateskirt * Leather Gloves * Steel Boots Weapons * Shieldbow (Longbowmen) - To protect themselves and launch arrows. * Steel Crossbow (Crossbowmen) - To send powerful bolts at targets. * Steel Square Shield (Crossbowmen) - To protect themselves while aiming/firing. Navy The Asgarnian Navy, a small division of Asgarnia, but an important one. Led by Admiral Jackal, the Navy is quite expansive in ships. The seas around Asgarnia are known to be quite choppy, and only the most skilful sailors attempt to sail through it. Most of these sailors are the only ones brave enough to join the Navy. The men who are a part of the navy are also considered the most ruthless in the Empire. When they board enemy ships, they leave no survivors. Uniform: * Magic Amulet * Holy Asgarnian Empire Cloak * Dark Blue Colonist Coat * Dark Blue Colonist Trousers * Gray Canifis Gloves * Colonist Boots (All men are required to wear Mithril chain beneath their uniforms) Weapons * Steel Scimitar - Used for boarding other boats. * Steel Dagger - Used for tasks around the ships, and peoples throats. Naval Ships The Empire currently has twenty ships. They're located throughout Asgarnian seas, and their main harbor is located in Port Sarim. They vary in size, but are all well equipped for combat. *H.I.M. Adalhard - Flagship, largest vessel in the fleet. 130 guns are placed throughout her four decks. *H.I.M. Falador - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Rimmington - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Sarim - 122-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Saradomin Zeal - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Justicar - 106-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Grey Dawn - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Righteous - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Intrepid - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Mudskipper - 80-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Ironclad - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Atlantic - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Nine Points - 74-gun Ship-of-the-line. *H.I.M. Corvette - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Runner - 38-gun Brig. *H.I.M. Destroyer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Pride - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Excecutioneer - Bomb Ketch. *H.I.M. Sly - Sloop. *H.I.M. Darkness - Sloop. Fleet Addition One, by Richard Grosvenor *W.K.S. Marshal Grosvenor - 124-gun Flagship; 72-pounder cannons *W.K.S. Emperor Adalhard - 40-gun Ironclad; 68-pounder *W.K.S. Helios - 40-gun Ironclad; 68-pounder *W.K.S. Saradominist - 122-gun Ship-of-the-Line; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Acriyata - 122-gun Ship-of-the-Line; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Tyrelen - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Corvus - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Avery - 64-gun Man-of-War; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Prince Matthew - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder (This ship is the Sloop Commander) *W.K.S. Blackmont - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Endurance - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Prosperity - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Conquest - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Expeditionary - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Falador - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Sarim - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Purity - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder *W.K.S. Serpent - 20-gun Sloop; 42-pounder Allies and Trade When the Empire was first established, trade was a major factor in bringing money into the region. It reached out to many areas, like Varrock, Al-Kharid, Lumbrdge and many more. Soon, Asgarnia was in the loop with other large nations in trade. They then had to secure their borders with their neighbors. Varrock and Misthalin regions Once the Empire was granted power by Kandarin, they quickly attempted to setup close arrangements with the also new monarch under Queen Katrina Lansing of Varrock. Ambassador Sir Jeremy Richmond and Lady Mary Strea created an agreement for both Misthalin and Asgarnia to prosper. It contained both a trade and military agreement. Asgarnia-Misthalin Agreement The Royal Contract of Emperor Joseph Adalhard of Asgarnia, and Queen Kantrina Lansing of Varrock. Enclosed in this document is the agreement to work not only in trade, but in defense to ensure the prosperity of both Misthalin and Asgarnia. If either party does not agree on a point within the contract, they may cross it out, for further review by the other party, in hopes to satisfy the needs of all. '''"Trade Agreement - All forms of tariff, or tax upon either nations trade will be reduced, if not voided completely. - Asgarnia will buy all imports of precious metals from only Misthalin, in exchange, Misthalin will do the same. - Asgarnia will remove any tax of produce, and increase export of such products as wheat, potatoes, onions, and other crops of Asgarnia to Misthalin by double. -Misthalin will remove any tax of any sort of metal-work, and increase exports of such products as Steel Swords, Iron Chest plates, Nails, raw bars of Bronze/Iron/Steel, and other metal goods of Misthalin to Asgarnia by double. - In times of hardship, Asgarnian merchants are mandated to lower prices of essential goods; such as food, weapons, clothing to the Armies of Misthalin. Asgarnia is expected to do the same if such hardships full upon Misthalin. - The trade route between Falador and Varrock is to be made safer by both parties, as most lies in the heart of Asgarnia, Misthalian soldiers are allowed across the borders to patrol as a joint force, to be further discussed and refined by both respected parties. - Nobility of Asgarnia will have diplomatic immunity on Misthalian soil. - Nobility of Misthalin will have diplomatic immunity on Asgarnian soil. Militaristic Agreement - If either country declares war upon another, or is attacked, the other is expected to send soldiers, if not a whole body of men. This agreement is voided if either party decides the others justification of acts of war are not sound. - Each country will come to the aid of the other in times of hardship. - The Wilderness border is to be staffed by both parties, and the series of beacons is to be maintained no longer by solely Misthalian men. - Yearly, both generals must meet to reconfirm their agreement, and discuss any changes. - Both Nations must maintain a standing army of at least ten thousand men. - Neither nation may declare war, or acts of war, upon the other, or all clauses of the contract our voided, and any sort of alliance shall be broken. - Neither nation may associate themselves with the open enemies of the other. Those are the terms that are to be agreed on, if any clause is not met at anytime, depending on the decision of both parties, the clause may be voided, if not the entire agreement. Asgarnia hopes for all the agreements to be held between both parties, but is willing to discuss any issues Misthalin may have with the contract, and write a new. If parts are not sound with the other party, Misthalin will not hold it against, nor will it change their opinion on maintaining a close friendship with Asgarnia. -Signed at the bottom would be...- X Emperor Joseph Adalhard X Queen Katrina Lansing" Al-Kharid Soon after Sir Richmond and Lady Strea sealed the deal in Varrock, the moved south to the region of Kharidia. The soon began talks with the current Emir of the region, Kato Drakkar. The diplomats and the Emir both agreed that a trade agreement between both parties was beneficial. Kinshra Involvement Shortly after the coronation of King Joseph Adalhard, the Kinshra were called upon to return to within Asgarnia. Initially refusing, they were all but forced to cooperate under a new treaty with King Joseph and his Department of Domestics, headed by his cousin, Arthos Adalhard. After some early squabbling and infighting, the Kinshra settled into their new position. Some remained sour, but as a whole the Kinshra were largely contented. That isn't to say they were happy, but the Kinshra were satisfied with how things had shaped. Lord Farady made a brief return in this time, taking the Kinshra's seat on the Asgarnian council. However, after a dispute with Lord Ryan Arkon, in which Farady accused him of treachery and treason, later found baseless in the Asgarnian Courts by the Red Justiciar and a panel of Jurors, he was branded a traitor to the Kinshra, and fled. Kinshra Feud While Princess Julia Adalhard was being escorted from Falador to Varrock the Kinshra ambused the escort and kidnapped the eldest Princess. Reinforcements rushed to the scene from Fort Vallance but the Princess was already gone, and most of the guardsmen who attempted to protect her were dead or were suffering from wounds. While the reinforcements searched the area, they found a guard who had been knocked unconscious. Once the man came to it, he revealed that it was men dressed as Kinshra who took Julia. Since the Kinshra and the Empire had a somewhat good relationship, it was odd that they would kidnap a member of the royal family. The Empire sent out men to speak with the Kinshra at their fortress on Ice Mountain, but it was abandon. The Kinshra could not be found, it was as if they disappeared underground. The Empire soon declared war on the chaos, dark-lord loving group known as the Kinshra and seized their empty fortress on Ice Mountain. An ex-Kinshra soon released word that they had a fortress under Taverley. The Empire soon launched a full attack on the underground tunnels along with Kandar support. Many men from both Asgarnia and Kandarin filled the tunnels and executed anyone who was in their way. After days of searching, they finally located the Kinshra base. Julia sadly wasn't found,but the Asgar-Kandar forces destroyed all Kinshra relics and burnt every dead corpse. The Kinshra then released a statement that Julia would not be given back unless the Emperor, Joseph Adalhard stepped down. This is also known as the Asgarnian Civil War of 169. Adalhard V. Kinshra Adalhard Deception The Emperor knew that in order to get Julia back, he would have to step down. The Kinshra had numerous tunnels located throughout Asgarnia and it would be impossible to ever find her. He met with many people, listening to their ideas until he heard one which had great odds of being successful. A squire known as Felix had this idea to use a Cadava soaked dagger and stab him, making it appear as an assassination. The plot finally started to fall into action and Felix stabbed the Emperor in front of his court. Felix then teleported to the Kinshra base and told them of the news. Once it was confirmed, they released the princess back into the hands of the Adalhard's. While Asgarnia was leaderless, Hayley Spears was appointed Queen. The body of the dead ''Emperor was laid out in his bed, for the people to pay their respects. After a few hours the Emperor woke and Hayley Spears was brought out to the Salve to be executed. Hayley Spears and her Temple Knights denied to help the Empire after Spears was jailed for unevidenced conspiracy charges, and sided with the Kinshra to fight what they viewed as a larger threat. The Emperor did not want her executed, but his bodyguard Koren LeBeouf had plans to take her to the Salve for execution by Vyre feasting, a painful, unholy form of execution. When she was brought to the Salve, she was saved by the Dragonkin Worshippers where she was held for a week before being released near Fort Adalhard to the Temple Knights. With Julia back, and the Emperor still alive, the Kinshra were tricked and defeated for the moment, but continued plotting their take-over. Felix was highly praised and even invited to join the Adalhard family. Soon Felix and Julia ran away together and were taken forcefully to join the Sicarius family cult, where they were disowned by the Emperor thereafter. White Knight Involvement The Albus Ordinis, also known as the White Knights of Asgarnia, have had a very limited involvement in the new Asgarnian government as of late. After the coup that ousted King Varis, Richard Grosvenor decided to pull the White Knights out and become a more sovereign order, rather than play politics with the intern Kandar governance. After the re-crowning of Joseph Adalhard, the White Knights were allowed residence in the castle once more, and furthermore were given rights to enforce the law in the city. Their task was escalated when they were made temporary bodyguards to the King. Despite limited involvement in the political zone, they eventually were granted the governance of Port Sarim. Temple Knight HRT Involvement The Temple Knight Hostage Rescue Team, also known as "The Unit" or "Hayley's Angry Fist", is Asgarnia's premeir Counter-Terrorism Paramilitary Tactical Team. The HRT is trained to rescue hostages, allies, and Asgarnian citizens whom are held by a hostile force, either terrorist or criminal. The Hostage Rescue Team was founded some time during the 5th age by Commander Hayley K. Spears and has since then completed it's final certification excersize. The HRT's purpose is to serve as a foreign as well as a domestic Counter-Terrorism unit, offering a tactical resolution option in hostage and high-risk law enforcement situations. The HRT commonly functions as a global SWAT Team, if you will. They are also known to recruit outside of the Temple Knights, as far as going to mercenaries or soldiers from other governments. Two Chief roles of the HRT: *Hostage Rescue *Foreign & Domestic Counter-Terrorism Secondary Roles: *Apprehending barricaded subjects *Rescue Missions *High-risk raids, searches, arrests, and warrants *Mobile Assault *Manhunt & Rual Operations *Force Protection of Asgarnian Goverment Personnel Reign of the Undefeatable Richard Grosvenor After the commotion with the Kinshra, Emperor Joseph Adalhard left office and let the Empire fall under Richard Grosvenor, a brave Saradomin man. Richard Grosvenor was an ex-White Knight Marshal and fought in various battles for the region of Asgarnia and Saradomin. Emperor Grosvenor led the Empire with an iron fist and allowed no nonsense within the boarders. He executed various Kinshra lords and led Asgarnia out of the turmoil which the Kinshra brought upon the region. He improved ties with Kandarin and got Burthorpe and Taverley granted back from King Brock Avery. The Empire saw peace and prosperity under Emperor Grosvenor. Richard Grosvenor left power when he married Lady Alissa and handed the throne to the notorious Hayley Spears. ''During the ending of the Asgarnian Civil War of 169 Adalhard V. Kinshra, Kandarin and Asgarnia became closer friends. All hostility ceased when Richard Grosvenor met with Brock Avery and soon after Burthorpe and Taverley were granted back to Asgarnia. The most important event which happened uner his reign would be when the Kinshra came to Richard pleaing for rights. This is how it ended: (Taken from the History of the Kinshra Knights page): Emperor Richard not trusting the Kinshra and playing Kaeso and Deracot against each other. Kaeso Del'Vair was slain in One on One combat by Lord Deracot, the rapier not being his weapon of choice, and Deracot outmatching him. Deracot then knelt to receive his Knighthood, and then Emperor Richard I pulled a terrible stroke. Deracot's head slipped from his body moments later, and the two Kinshra Lords lay on the ground, unquestionably dead. '' Currenct Projects Currently no projects. Completed Projects Here lists the completed projects the Empire hasdone. Although some might have ended in complete success, or utter failure, they'll be listed! Protect the Salve The White Knights received word that a mercenary group headed by Lucius Renderra was attempting a reclamation of Paterdomus from a legion of vyrewatch that were attempting to bring down the Salve barrier. Richard Grosvenor, seeing the importance of this mission, sent a battalion of White Knights under the command of Under Marshal Pain de Asgarn and Acolyte Gawain Drake. For three days, the knights awaited Marshal Richard's arrival, but they received no word from him. It soon became clear that he would not arrive, but Pain refused to abandoned the mercenaries. Pain and Gawain both took command of the mercenaries and knights, striking a merciless blow into the vyre legion, hopelessly outnumbered. Pain and Gawain were the only known survivors from the battalion; however, the temple was taken and the barrier restored. Hail Saradomin! Millenia Towers With Kandarin reigning east of White Wolf Mountain, the Empire had no natural dividers. Although there is a wall to separate Taverley from the rest of Asgarnia, the Kandarinians own it. The Empire has created three identical towers along the border with beacons in each. Longbowmen along with a few infantry men are located within each tower. The Towers are also used as border security to guarantee goods being imported and exported are not illegal. Crush the Rebellion Rebellion has come to Asgarnia! Rebels who declare their allegiance to, "The True Prince," have picked up weapons and attempted to squash the Empire, Kinshra and White Knights! Many battles will take place in order to stop the rebellion, but right now it's anyones game! Peace with Kandarin With the failed assassination attempt on Crown Prince Vectis Vekon of Kandarin the Empire and Kandarin are turned against each other. Someone in the crowd attempted to assassinate the prince while screaming "Hail Asgarnia." Naturally, the Kandar's blamed Asgarnia for the problem, thinking the Empire hired the man to try and kill the prince. Now, the Empire must prove they did /not/ try and kill the Prince. So far, things have gone well, and the tension has indeed gone down. Still, they must find the group responsible for trying to bring the groups into war. Bar Crawl Starting on the 28th of Moevyng, 169 Prince Matthew Adalhard began a fundraiser to help raise money for orphans within Asgarnia(Including Eastmarch). The crawl began at the Rusty Anchor Inn, Port Sarim and an estiamted 120 gold coins were raised. One the second day, the crawl moved to Falador. With the entrance fee and drink percentages, 260 gold coins were earned. At Taverley 440 gold coins were raised! Many people put in generous donations which made the grand total of the entire bar crawl 10,820 gold coins. With this money, a new orphanage will be built and a full faculty will run it. All of the money went to good causes! Current Occupation Although not considered an Empire anymore, Joseph Adalhard currently resides in Asgarnia. The former Empire executive board is still in touch, waiting for the day to bring prosperity back to Asgarnia. When will that be...? ''The Sarimian Empire (2011-2012) The information below is the first Holy Asgarnian Empire, which was formed from The Sarimian Empire. The information above is from the Holy Asgarnian Empire version from November 2012 to April 2013. The information below is from July 2011 to January 2012. '' Joseph Adalhard came to Port Sarim after one of his best friends Johnathan(Forgot last name) committed suicide. While he was in the small port town, which he used to live very close when growing up, he noticed that the local government was failing. The people of the small town were not acknowledged by the grand order of New Haven which was the ruling council from Falador. Joseph met with Kane Tyleren and pleaded that the man allow someone to look after the town, which was falling apart due to crime and turmoil. After Tyleren was finished with Joseph, he returned to Falador to brainstorm who should look after the small port town. After weeks, Joseph recieved a letter stating that he was chosen to govern the town and bring it back up to code. He was put on a strict budget to bring the town back to life. Joseph had many problems in the beginning months. He had to attempt to lower the crime rate, and lower the poverty level. The docks were falling apart and the only thing active was the Pub, so people could drink their problems away... Joseph first setup a small guard, which were to protect the people of the town. Port Sarim was still a vassal under New Haven, so they had much protection. Soon New Haven dispanded, and the Kinshra soon moved in to surround the small town of Port Sarim in Rimmington. The Kinshra were marked as an enemy of Joseph because of the monsterous acts they committed in Lumbridge just months before. Luckily though, Joseph created a strong bond with the Dal'Kara family which controlled the mysterious market village of Draynor. Luckily, the Kinshra never bothered with the port, and allowed the people to live in peace. ''Setting up Trade Since Port Sarim was now by itself under Joseph Adalhard, everything New Haven supplied before was now gone. That included protection, support and coin. Joseph began to hold town gatherings, seeing which citizens did what, and if they had anything of value to be traded with other nations. Port Sarim has a great location due to the fact that it's surrounded by large forrests and has rich soil for various crops. Port Sarim is also home to many mining pits, which produce insane amounts of ore. Since Port Sarim had large amounts of exports, finding nations to trade with was a simple task. The first area to complete a trade agreement with the the small port town was the Dal'Kara in Draynor Village. Since they had a large market, people were able to begin bringing in income for the port. A small village market was not enough for the growing port, and soon many nations jumped in agreement to begin trade with Port Sarim. First was Yanille, then Al-Kharid. Ardougne and Varrock soon agreed to import some items from the port also. Before long, the small port was being fixed up, and the people were resuming comfortable lives again. ''Controlling the Crime'' Crime has always been a problem in Port Sarim due to the amount of travellers which enter and exit. Many people enjoy spending all their coinage at the pub, which had to be stopped. Although the pub was a great place that generated revenue, the crimes which were reported from the small building were outrageous. Joseph Adalhard, who now took the title Governor, created an opening and closing time for the building. Since bums couldn't be drunk in the streets at three in the morning anymore, the crime started to decrease. Soon the amounts of robberys and break-ins were almost gone completely. The guard force which was created during the beginning of Josephs reign had finally gotten the crime under control, and daily mass and schooling once again resumed. ''Expanding... Since life in Port Sarim was returning to normal, and the docks which sat on the Sarimian inlet were recently replaced, there was much more room for ships to dock. Oliver Cleeves came from Varrock to help Joseph with all sea related tasks, such as creating large cargo ships to haul Sarimian goods around Gielinor. Before, they used third party businesses which were expensive, but now they had their own department which cut costs of shipping nearly by half. Soon Cleeves began to invest in armed ships, so he could create a Navy. Before long the small port city had a decent size Navy which was the strongest defense the town had, since they had barely any land forces. Joseph decided that they must invest in another port some place to the east, because the Khardian desert began requesting more and more supplies which they could not harvest themselves. Soon Mos Le'Harmless was found, and Joseph moved most of the guards from Port Sarim to the small island. Within weeks the bums who lived on Mos Le'Harmless agreed to fall under the reign of Joseph Adalhard, and agreed to use their ships to ship goods around the map. Most of the drunken pirates left Mos Le'Harmless once westerner's arrived on the beach, knowing that they and their silly tactics wouldn't work well against trained equip soldiers. Now Joseph Adalhard had two areas to look after, the only problem was, they were so far away. ''Granting of Rimmington and Lumbridge ''Lumbridge'' The Kinshra knights looked after Rimmington and were granted Lumbridge after the suicide of Duke Johnathan. Joseph decided that it would be best if he created an alliance with the black knights since they basically surrounded him, although he knew they were not the best of people and Saradomin would not have condone it. The Kinshra did agree, but shortly after they left Lumbridge after taking everything of value, leaving it without a leader. Joseph Adalhard stepped in, seeing that the town of Lumbridge was just east of Port Sarim, and he could use a nice castle to correspond with his changing lifestyle. Lumbridge looked like it went through a thousand year war, and most of the people emigrated from the town. Joseph Adalhard began to focus on Lumbridge and dedicated large amounts of coin to rebuild the once beautiful waterside community. Within months most of the castle was rebuilt, and the church was nearing completion. Joseph moved the base of his operations from Port Sarim to Lumbridge, leaving Oliver Cleeves in charge of Port Sarim, along with the Navy. Joseph enjoyed his new castle which overlooked the quant River Lum, but he always avoided the northern staircase because that was the location his dear friend Johnathan took his own life. Lumbridge was finally back on its feet, and the crown in Varrock, which was ruled by Ehrick Elderon had a meeting with Joseph Adalhard and agreed to create an alliance with the Asgarnian people. Rimmington After Lumbridge was mostly finished being rebuilt, the Kinshra left Rimmington empty. They did however scavenge the place for everything of value, and left it almost as if it were a military base. Joseph quickly moved soldiers in to decommission the entire area, and he returned it to its natural farm-based community. The small port city of Sarim now looked after the areas of: Lumbridge, Rimmington and Mos Le'Harmless. ''Time to Protect Ourselves Since Port Sarim was growing, it was time to invest in their own protection. Joseph Adalhard contracted one of the best men he knew, Raine Murphy to look after all land forces commissioned by the State of Sarim. The military quickly grew as more and more people wanted and needed jobs that didn't pertain to farming. With the economy growing due to the amount of exported goods, the small port city and her vassals were becoming something... ''Blessing From the Dal'kara ''Draynor Village'' The Dal'kara lived to the east of Port Sarim, in Draynor Village, which was also just west of Lumbridge. They ran the village for years and it prospered well. But in the late years, they were growing tired of looking after so many people and wanted change. The family was one of darkness, and didn't like all the responsability which leadership demanded and looked for a way out. They reached out to Joseph Adalhard to look after the village, as he had been doing well with both Lumbridge and Rimmington. He agreed, and now Joseph had one of the largest markets in Misthalin under his belt. ''Time to Make it Official'' There was no official name for Port Sarim and her fellow lands, so Joseph Adalhard and Oliver Cleeves decided to create one. The lands governed by Joseph Adalhard would now be known as 'The Sarimian Empire '''since the lands spanned from the far east to the western most part in Asgarnia.The lands under the Empire were: Mos Le'Harmless, Lumbridge, Draynor Village, Port Sarim and Rimmington. The Empire was large, but hardly done from expanding. ''Thank you, Miore's ''Catherby'' Sirena Miore in Catherby, Kandarin decided it was time to exit office but she had no idea on who to leave the fishing town of Catherby to. Joseph and Sirena created a friendship like no other, and soon she decided that the town of Catherby would be surrendered under the Empire. Now the Empire had a town in Kandarin, and meant that the Empire had land in each of the three big human kingdoms. Catherby also had a large port, which was a great asset to the Empire. ''Disappearing of Path, Gaining Al-Kharid & Pollnivneach'' Path O. Genic was reported missing from Al-Kharid which meant the region was leaderless. Luckily however, Path always prepared for this sort of this, and left a will for his lands and his family. Joseph Adalhard was included in the will, and he was chosen to look after the towns of Al-Kharid and Pollnivneach. Joseph Adalhard was ecstatic, as he now had land in the desert and access to loads of silk and granite! Joseph Adalhard converted the castle in Al-Kharid into a summer palace for himself and his court and also created a toll leading into the desert. The Empire also built large docks in Al-Kharid to house Sarimian shipping boats and a bridge spanning from Lumbridge to Al-Kharid over River Lum. ''Al-Kharid'' (To be implemented) ''Pollnivneach'' In Pollnivneach, the Empire setup large crocodile and Desert Wolf farms to harvest pelt and meat. More income meant the Empire was not just growing in size but also economically. '' The Kinshra Considered Friends? The Empire soon realized that the Kinshra could be trusted, which was an odd decision due to the history they had in the past with Joseph Adalhard. The Kinshra met with the Emperor in Lumbridge and they created an alliance. The Kinshra, who then held no land besides their various forces asked for aid in seizing Burthorpe and Taverley. Joseph was not quick to agree, but after many consultations with his two two generals, Kaeso Del'Vair and Raine Murphy, he agreed to aid. The Kinshra quickly gained acess to Burthorpe and Taverley from the Rovin's. ''Dark Moon Incident Dark Moon was reeking havoc thoughout the lands and they soon decided that they wanted to move towards Burthorpe and Taverley. The Empire aided the Kinshra once again, but this time defending Burthorpe and Taverley. Their defense was successful, and Dark Moon was not able to enter into Asgarnia. But what happened next was out of the box. ''Gaining Burthorpe and Taverley'' The Empire noticed that the Kinshra were not as strong as they thought, and they realized if they wanted to, they could seize their land as they did to the Rovin's. Empire officials met with Kinshra baron's and forced the Kinshra to turn over all Asgarnian property to the Empire or face extermination. Having no other option, the Kinshra agreed and turned over all Asgarnian property. The Empire gained Burthorpe and Taverley. ''Falador, Oh boy'' The Empire had various villages and ports throughout Gielinor, but no capital. Since they held the most land within Asgarnia, there was no better option than Falador. The Empire set up a campaign to move the people into allowing the Empire to set up shop within the capital offering protection and prosperity. The people of Falador were against the plan at first, but soon warmed up to it. Within weeks, Empire banners were hanging throughout Falador and the royal family was moving into the large island stronghold. ''Oh No, It's too Big! The Empire was reigning from Catherby, Kandarin to Al-Kharid, Khardia. It was just too massive... The Empire soon began to sell off land in other kingdoms besides Asgarnia, and before long, the Empire consisted of only Asgarnian lands. The Empire prospered for various months. The Grand Admiral Oliver Cleeves even moved to Kandarin to marry the Queen, Silvari. The Empire had everything going for it, but not for long. Due to corruption and size, the Empire soon began to crumble. The Emperor, Joseph Adalhard gave the remaining pieces of land to his most trusted friends, and took holiday in a remote village just south of Falador. He thought he would be out of politics, but that didn't last long. ''Recap Joseph Adalhard built an empire from a small port, to one of the largest non-violent Empire's in Gielinor history. It was a major achievement for a man who once lost everything, to gain so much. Gallery Asgarnia12.png|The Asgarnian answer. church.png|Praise Saradomin! Joe Praying.png 200px-Asgarnia_map.png|The Kingdom of Asgarnia. Category:In-Character History Category:Faction Category:Asgarnia Category:Location Category:POC Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Falador Category:Misthalin Category:Kandarin Category:Saradominist Category:Plots Category:Featured Article